


a little unorthodox

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [105]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena should have asked where the bathroom was before they let her in the interview room. Lysandre is rather glad that she didn't.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena
Series: Poll Fics [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 13





	a little unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Another month-old fic, finally able to be posted here.

She should have asked where the bathroom was before they let her in the interview room.

She should have, but of course she did not realize that she needed to pee until it was too late. It was only once she was sitting in the empty room that it hit her, and it may have partially due to nerves, but there was nothing she could do about it then. And that is where Serena finds herself now, irritated with herself for not thinking of this sooner.

Of course, she went before she set out for her interview, so she really didn’t think she would end up in a situation like this. Now that she is here, though, she regrets not asking the receptionist who led her back here. She got here an hour before her interview was set to begin, leaving the house way too soon because she has heard many time before that showing up fifteen to thirty minute early is proper interview etiquette. After leaving incredibly early, trying to be prepared in the event that something might delay her along the way, she ends up in this situation.

If she had just asked before she was left alone, it wouldn’t have been any big deal, but now, she isn’t sure if she should leave the room. At any moment, her interviewer might come in, and all her work to be early will be wasted. If he finds out that she is here early and has the time to see her sooner, she does not want to mess that up. This is the most important interview of her life, and she will not allow anything to mess it up for her.

An internship at Lysandre Labs would mean a lot for her career. If she gets in now, while she is still a student, there is an almost guaranteed position waiting for her when she graduates, provided she impresses them during her internship and keeps her grades up at school. This is the chance of a lifetime, so is just going to have to ignore her bladder for the time being, and hope that her interviewer comes in early, and that the interview itself does not last long.

There is also the rumor to take into account that Lysandre himself conducts some of these interviews. Serena knows that she can’t risk anything if that is the case, because he is the man that she wants to impress most of all. All she has to do is sit here and wait, and pretend that she can’t feel a fresh throb from her bladder every few minutes, bringing her need back to the forefront of her mind.

It isn’t as if she can’t hold it. She has had to wait plenty of times in the past, and it has never been a big deal before. She just needs to be patient like always, rather than dwelling on it, and everything is going to be just fine. An hour is no time at all, and even if the interview itself takes another hour, she is certain that she is more than capable of holding it until then.

Except time sure does seem to be dragging by a little more slowly than normal, and she finds herself checking the clock over and over again, wondering how much longer she has to wait, wishing desperately that Lysandre- or whoever it is- would show up early, impressed by how early that she is. They probably have a busy interview schedule, and they’re probably tied up with someone else right now, so she shouldn’t hope for any special treatment just because she miscalculated and ended up here a whole hour before her interview.

When Serena realizes that she is squirming in place, she forces herself to go still. The last thing she wants to do is be caught wriggling around like some kind of kindergartner. Instead, she allows herself to cross her legs at the ankles, because that is subtle enough, and does help things, at least a little bit. Time is not going to move very quickly if she just sits here, doing nothing other than dwelling on the fact that she needs to pee, so she opens her portfolio to review what she is going to try and discuss today.

For a little while, reading over those things is enough to take her mind off of her nagging bladder. She reviews her talking points in her head, going through how she plans to talk herself up in a way that does not seem too showy, but also lets her interviewer know just how much she wants to impress them for the sake of this internship. There are questions that she will be asked as well, and she tries to think through the ones that she is supposed to expect, and how she is going to answer those. She read online about typical job interview questions and the like, so she should be completely prepared.

Of course, she knows that there will be a strong chance of curve ball questions, but she hopes that she will be able to think quickly enough to respond to those without any issue. Today is going to be a good day for her, and the fact that she seriously has to pee right now is not going to get in the way of that.

When did she start squirming again? As soon as the thought of needing to pee enters her mind again, Serena is brought back to the reality of the situation, snapped out of her daydreams full of interview scenarios. She needs to keep her mind off of it permanently, but now, she realizes that if she is not at least a little bit aware of herself, then she might slip into actions like this. That would have been so embarrassing if she had done that in the middle of her interview! She really needs to get it together, because she still has thirty minutes until her interview is set to start.

She tries to see if she can balance her daydreams with paying attention to her body, knowing that time will only go back to dragging along if she does not distract herself at least a little bit. And maybe her mind starts to wander away from the interview as she starts to imagine Lysandre himself interviewing her, but all of that is mostly harmless, just as long as it does not distract her too much from the matters at hand. It is no secret that her hopefully-future-boss is an incredibly handsome man, and it’s only natural that she might lose herself in fantasies where he is so taken with her during the interview that he wants to make her so much more than just an intern…

This is more than enough to keep her occupied, at least for a little while.

~X~

Lysandre watches the girl on the screen, interested her for more than simply professional purposes at this point. He tries to keep that sort of thing out of business, but this Serena is incredibly beautiful, and what’s more, there are certain hints in her movements that might suggest even more reason for him to be interested in her. But for now, he is just going to watch her, waiting until it is time for him to go into the next room and greet her.

A lot of his practices are considered anything from eccentric to downright bizarre, but when he can tell from a resume that he has a promising candidate, he wants to be the one to interview them himself, and he has this little test that comes first. Ordinarily, he just watches them throughout the first fifteen minutes of their interview slot before showing up and apologizing for being late, explaining that he was caught up in important work.

All the while, he watches them from the next room, a surveillance camera showing him everything that they do while they wait. Impatience manifests itself in many different ways, and you can tell a lot about a candidate from how they wait for him, and the face that they put on once he does show up. But Serena is so early that he has a long time to watch how she waits for him, and because she’s just his type, he can’t help but be enraptured, glad that there is no one else around to comment on how pervy he is being right now.

And it is pervy, and he knows that there is no other way to describe it. Even if not for certain other factors, the idea of watching a young, pretty girl on camera for nearly an hour just because she is so pretty is bad enough, and already having a good idea that he is going to bring her on as an intern is even worse. She has an impressive resume, but seeing her clinched it, and mostly because he is curious about if she is the type of girl who might use any means necessary to climb the ladder.

But the most pervy thing about it is the real reason he has become so enraptured, a fetish of his that he has mostly kept to himself over the years, with the exception of a few lovers that he let in on it, when he knew that they were devoted enough to do it for him, even if they did not turn out to be into it themselves. He has a good eye for this sort of thing after years dedicated to his private fantasies, and he can tell from the way she squirms in her seat when she gets lost in thought, from the way she crosses her legs, and from the slight flashes of discomfort on her face that Serena has to pee.

It is almost too perfect. An ideal intern with the ideal appearance is waiting for him, unable to leave the room until he has interviewed and dismissed her, and she is bursting to pee on top of all of them. Greater men than him have fallen to such temptations, he is certain, and Lysandre has no intention of going in early, or on time, or until he has seen what he wants to see. If she gets up the courage to take a bathroom break in the meantime, then no loss, he will simply wait until she returns and carry out the interview like normal, and still bring her on, only mildly disappointed that he did not get to watch her piss herself.

But if she does piss herself, then it is going to be a very wonderful day for him.

~X~

“Come on, come on,” she whimpers to herself, jiggling her legs and wishing desperately that she could just stay still right now, but it is getting harder and harder for her to remain still for long. Serena can’t remember having to pee this badly in her life, and she has no idea how she ended up like this, when she made sure to pee before she left. Maybe the tea she had right before didn’t really have the chance to make it to her bladder, but it still came on so suddenly and so terribly, and not until right after she missed her opportunity to go to the bathroom.

And now she finds herself in an impossible situation. Every minute that passes that her interviewer does not show up is a minute that she could have spent going to the bathroom, but once time has passed, she can’t go back, and has to keep worrying that if she left right now, she would come back to find her interviewer waiting impatiently for her. No matter what, she is completely screwed, and she is getting so desperate now that she is no longer sure if she actually can make it through her interview.

But she has to, she absolutely has to. Today is much too important to ruin, and she is not some little kid. She can hold it for as long as she needs to, and once her interviewer comes in, she will compose herself perfectly, and she will be able to hold still, posed and refined, as she answers questions, impresses them, and secures herself an internship. If the interviewer is Lysandre himself, then she might go out of her way to make an even better impression, but either way, she has already decided that everything is going to be perfect for her. She is not going to mess this up, and she is going to be able to hold it.

It would just be nice if they would show up on time. By now, she has been waiting for that full hour, and there is still no sign of them. She knows that a few minutes does not make much of a difference, but as she grits her teeth and tries to ignore the throbbing of her bladder, she starts to wonder why the hell it’s so important that she be fifteen to thirty minutes early, but the interviewer can waltz in whenever they want and it isn’t a problem. And heaven forbid she show up a few minutes late! While they can get away with that sort of thing, it would completely disqualify her from the position, no matter how good her excuse turned out to be.

Minutes tick by, and still no sign of them, and all the while, Serena finds herself getting more bitter, and much more desperate. With her legs crossed tight, she is completely unable to stop squirming in her seat, one hand pressed into her lap, with the other hand holding her portfolio over it to offer her some coverage in case she is walked in on in such a compromising position. She hates that it has come to this, but there is not much else she can do, as she continues to fight a losing battle against her body.

At this point, she really needs to just take her chances and go back out to the receptionist. Maybe if she asks where the bathroom is, the receptionist can catch the interviewer if they’re on their way in, and explain that Serena has been waiting for a long time, and just went to take a quick break while she waited. That might be enough of an excuse that she could make it through without getting into any trouble, and yet, there is a part of her that still worries that might not be enough, and that that might completely undo all of her efforts to get her early.

On top of that, it just makes her nervous, going to ask a stranger for directions to the bathroom like that, and expecting that stranger to tell someone- maybe  _ Lysandre _ \- that the reason she is not in the interview room, despite sitting in there for an hour now, is because she had to pee and couldn’t wait anymore. It is way too embarrassing, and though she is not shy about most things, that is something that she just can’t handle right now. Today is stressful enough without adding that into the equation, but at the same time, she knows that today would be considerably less stressful if she did not have to pee so damn badly right now.

“Where  _ are  _ you?” she asks the open air, her frustration growing. She presses her hand down, grinding it against her lap, worrying a bit too late that she might be doing something to wrinkle her perfectly pleated skirt. By now, though, that seems like a petty concern in comparison to everything else that is going on right now.

This is getting to the point that she is not going to be able to hide it during her interview. No matter what she does, her interviewer is going to be able to tell that she is trembling and wriggling, tapping a foot or crossing her legs, and if she has to keep her hand between her legs, that is not going to work at all! And that is all without considering the absolute worst case scenario, where she wets herself in the middle of her interview, ruining her reputation forever. A bad interview is one thing; maybe someday, she can get another chance, with a more impressive resume to flaunt. But an interview where she pees herself in the middle of it? There is nothing that Serena can do to recover from that.

She needs to just get up and go, right now. No matter what happens, she can’t let the interviewer see her that desperate, whether it is Lysandre or somebody else. If she is considered late because of this, she might be able to make a case for herself, or she might have another chance later to impress them, but if she pisses herself, it will all be over. The solution is simple, she only wishes that she had arrived at this conclusion earlier, but there is no time to waste in beating herself over it.

That is when she stands up, and suddenly freezes in place.

~X~

Lysandre knows that he is being cruel, but the show that Serena is putting on for him is absolutely delicious. He has never had the opportunity to watch such candid desperation before in his life. There have been women he has passed while out that he could tell were in the middle of a frantic search for the bathroom, but he has never been depraved enough to follow along and see if they actually made it or not. Some of the videos that he has watched online have had such good actresses that it might have felt genuine, but the setup has always been far too convenient, and his suspension of disbelief fades away whenever he remembers that there would not be such high film quality if it were genuine.

His former lovers have done a good job in indulging him, but it has always been at his command, rather than a genuine situation, but Serena…he shudders in his excitement. She has looked around so frantically, talking to herself and probably groaning- and oh, he wishes he had audio on the feed as well- while trying to distract herself, her need getting worse and worse with each passing moment, until she is unable to sit still. For some time now, he has watched her squirm, trying to hide her hand under the folder in her lap, but he can tell that she is holding herself.

But now, she is reaching a breaking point as she waits for him, standing up, probably giving up to go to the bathroom because she knows she has no time left otherwise. It was a good show, and he is disappointed that she is cutting it short here, but he has seen more than he ever would have expected today, and that is good enough for the time being. He looks forward to watch the stiff way she exits the room, imagining her leaking in her panties as she goes.

Except she does not start walking. Serena freezes up as soon as she stands, both hands suddenly darting between her legs, pressed under her skirt, and Lysandre moves like a flash. There is no more time for him to delay- this is the best possible outcome, and if he hurries, then he will have the chance to witness it in person.

~X~

The door swings open the moment that Serena starts to piss herself, because of course it does. Of course this stupid day is taking the worst possible turn that it could, and, just to add insult to injury, the person that walks through the door is Lysandre, looking every bit as handsome as she imagined he would in real life, maybe even more so.

“I…” she starts to choke out, but it is no use; there is no explanation for what is happening right now that could possibly make it better. He gets a full view of the moment that her panties are finally soaked through, the front of her skirt darkening where it is crunched up against her, before streams of urine start streaking down her legs, soaking into her tall socks, until finally, the stream begins full force.

Lysandre gets to watch the torrent of piss splash on the floor beneath her, quickly forming a puddle at her feet, while Serena does everything that she can to not meet his eyes, as tears well up in her own. It’s all over now. Her chances at getting this internship are completely blown, and she has humiliated herself so thoroughly that she does not think she will ever be able to recover from this. Suddenly, finding another internship does not even seem like her main hurdle, because right now, she has no idea how she is ever even going to leave her house again.

“I…” she tries again, as the flood finally starts to slow, before coming to a stop, but there is nothing for her to say. She can’t think of a single word, not even the apology that she needs, and Lysandre is still watching her, waiting to see what she will do next, his face unreadable. Finally, all she can say is, “I can clean that up before I leave.”

“Leaving already?” he asks, his voice sounding much to casual for what the situation calls for. “I thought we were supposed to have an interview. I can see why you might not want to sit back down in your wet clothes, but this won’t take too long, so maybe you don’t mind to stand?”

“What? I…of course it won’t take too long! You’re just going to kick me out of here for making a fool of myself on the single most important day of my life!” she protests, unable to help herself. She knows that yelling at him is only going to make her situation worse, but it’s not as if there is anything she can do to make it  _ better  _ right now.

“Who said anything about kicking you out?” he asks, his smile shifting into an easy smirk. “I’m actually a lot more interested in interviewing you now.”

Her mind seems to shut off then. She is not sure how long she stares at him, his expression never faltering, before she is finally able to say, “I don’t…what do you…you are?”

“I am. And I didn’t think you were the sort to give up so easily. From your resume, it seemed as if you were the type who was willing to do whatever it takes for this internship. Am I incorrect in assuming that?” he asks, stepping closer to her. Serena is beginning to feel confused now, between the way he is looking at her and her overwhelming humiliation, and, beneath all of that, the strange sense of pleasure that comes with her relief.

“I am, I mean, I will…I mean, I…” She trails off, not sure what to do say, before clearing her throat. “I am willing to do anything for this interview.”

“This wasn’t all just some show to impress me, was it? I’ll admit I have no idea how you would have discovered my…private interests, but it does seem awfully coincidental,” he chides her, but his tone is teasing, and he winks at the end of his sentence.

“I don’t…what do you mean?” He can’t possibly be saying…

“Don’t worry, I can tell this was all genuine. That’s what makes it that much more exciting for me, Serena. I think you would make such a lovely fit here at Lysandre Labs,” he says, stepping even closer to her, until he has his hands on her shoulders. She feels as though she could melt under his gaze, a heat flaring up between her legs. Could she really be turned on right  _ now _ , even though she’s just pissed herself, all because Lysandre is looking at her? Or could it be…

He pulls her against him then, so that she is able to feel the bulge in his pants, gasping softly as he holds her close. She wants to warn him that he is going to get wet, but he must know that by now. This must be just what he wants, but she is still hardly able to wrap her head around any of this. Though she did fantasize a bit too much about him taking an interest in her at first sight, none of those fantasies involved her pissing herself, or that being the source of Lysandre’s interest.

But she feels a hand under her skirt, groping at her ass, before dropping a bit lower, rubbing between her legs. She moans without meaning too, and Lysandre chuckles, continuing to touch her, trying to get a feel for how wet her panties are. Serena does not know what, exactly, is going on, but she is starting to get an idea, and she has already promised him that she is willing to do whatever it takes for this internship. That means going along with this, no matter what direction it may take.

She just has a feeling that she is going to like all of this a lot more than originally planned.

~X~

Serena makes a great addition to the team, selected straight out of her interview for an important position working directly under the boss. With a resume like hers, it is no wonder that she did so well, but there are plenty of rumors surrounding the circumstances anyway, made that much more prominent because of how close she and Lysandre always appear to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
